Una noche más
by Persephone98
Summary: Su piel era una de las cosas más asombrosas que había visto en su vida. Estaba bronceada, y en ocasiones, parecía del color del dulce de leche, del caramelo recién derretido, y sabía igual. Maldición, sabía igual.


**Una noche más **

(ShikaTema One Shot)

_**Los personajes de Naruto no son mios. Los créditos de la imágen van para su autor(a). **_

_**Disfruten.** _

Pudo haber sido entre los arbustos, como la primera vez, en cualquier bosque entre las dos aldeas de las que pertenecían, pudo haber sido en Suna, incluso en Konoha, en su departamento, siendo que ella compartía aún casa con sus hermanos y hubiera sido todavía peor. Al parecer ninguno de los dos quería tener memorias en la casa del otro, no querían ser invasivos, permanecer. Y era entendible debido a sus naturalezas y al evasivo sentimiento que acompañaba su corazón cuando pensaban en el otro.

Es por eso que estaban los dos en una posada pequeña, incómoda y descuidada, pero discreta y serena, cerca de la Aldea del sonido, recuperándose de una de las sesiones de sexo que acontecerían en esa tarde.

Temari no sabía cuántas misiones importantes e imprevistas más podía inventar, y por su parte, Shikamaru temía que Ino o Chouji cuestionaran sus largos viajes de introspección a las montañas o a donde sea que se haya inventando, dependía de la ocasión. La verdad era que los dos entrarían en pánico si se supiera de su no tan diplomática relación.

Para ponerlos en palabras sencillas, Shikamaru dejaba que Temari lo besara y lo poseyera de la manera exacta en la que uno supondría que una mujer como Temari lo haría. De forma dura, sin azúcar encima, sin sentimientos visibles de por medio, con arañazos y gemidos profundos y de alguna forma, en tonos demasiados altos para una joven de su edad.

Por su parte, Temari aceptaba que Shikamaru la viera en una de sus formas más vulnerables, en la parte más íntima, encriptado en ella la información que la prevenía, que la viera desaparecer y de forma literal quitarse la armadura; ignorando, llevados ambos por el deseo carnal, todas las advertencias que los trataban de detener de consumar lo que había estado pasando desde hace años.

Eran dos almas perdidas en una pecera, nadando en círculos, esperando no toparse de frente el uno con el otro.

Oh, pero cuando sucedía.

Cuando sucedía, se encontraban en un escenario muy parecido a este, y fumar era un hábito horrible.

Eso decía Temari cada vez que Shikamaru comenzaba a enrollar tabaco en una pequeña tablita que cargaba consigo mismo a todos lados; y Shikamaru estaba de acuerdo, pero era importante para él y no del todo desagradable. Al oler el tabaco quemándose tan cerca de él, era como si tuviese a Asuma a un lado aún. Vivía por la reminiscencia y su presencia inventada al menos por unos segundos. El placer y la calma que le producía fumar uno o dos cigarros al día era solamente hermoso destino.

-Terminará matándote…- confesaría Temari, aún desnuda pero cubierta con la más delgada sábana en color verde olivo, mientras observaba las aspas del ventilador moverse imposiblemente lento, sintiendo como no podía ni aunque quisiera controlar la humedad de un lugar tan lluvioso.

-Mujer… - comenzó Shikamaru sin siquiera voltearla a ver, concentrado en las acciones de sus dedos ásperos que acariciaban el papel con elegante serenidad. Él tenía puesto ropa interior, pero su pecho se encontraba desprovisto de tela alguna. –Sé que no eres lo suficientemente inocente como para creer que moriré de cáncer de pulmón en vez de en batalla… - levantó el cigarrillo completamente comprimido y casi sonrió ante su obra de arte.

Al elevar un poco más el cigarrillo, este se descompuso y se tornó desvanecido, su pupila enfocándose de manera casi automática en la mujer rubia que ahora había cerrado los ojos y suspiraba pesadamente. Así que bajó el cigarrillo y la admiró entre las luces rotas que alumbraban el cuarto de la posada.

Su piel era una de las cosas más asombrosas que había visto en su vida. Estaba bronceada, y en ocasiones, parecía del color del dulce de leche, o de la canela, del caramelo recién derretido, y sabía igual. Maldición, sabía igual. Shikamaru pasaba una gran cantidad de su tiempo, una vergonzosa cantidad de su tiempo tratando de encontrar la metáfora perfecta para el cuerpo de Temari. Adivinaba, obviamente, que era por las largas jornadas entrenando en el sol de Suna, por el calor que aprisionaba su cuerpo aún y en las ropas de malla con las que había tenido el privilegio de haberla visto danzar por Konoha una o dos veces; para Shikamaru era un total privilegio el poder recorrer la piel dulce de la rubia con su áspera lengua, aún y cuando dicha experiencia muriera con él en secreto; el secreto de poder devorar ese cuerpo joven y torneado, probar de sus placeres, besar esos labios carnosos y llenarse de un maquillaje molesto que sólo se caería con agua.

Todo valía la pena. Pero le aterraba la idea darse cuenta que no era precisamente el problema el que valía la pena, sino Temari, y es que ella de todas las kunoichis del mundo era la más problemática.

También era la más hermosa, eso a sus ojos.

Su cabello era rebelde, al igual que ella. Pero ahora mismo se encontraba calmado, al igual que ella, suelto sobre sus hombros y con unas hebras rubias cubriéndole el rostro pasivo. El Nara podía observarla así por varios minutos sin darse cuenta…incluso se veía tierna, y además era la única manera en la que no pelearía o discutiría con él. Era parte de su encanto.

Shikamaru sonríe de medio lado para sí mismo y asegura el cigarrillo posicionándolo en el pequeño mueble roído y endeble, que descansaba junto a él. Era increíble como ellos dos, de todas las personas del mundo, se habían visto envueltos en este lío; el mismo que odiaba los líos. La promesa de algo que sucedería "sólo una noche", se había alargado hasta convertirse en 3 años de ambos danzando alrededor del otro, evitándose al día siguiente, sonriendo con sorna ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior, odiándose un poco por la mañana, debido a la vergüenza y a la poca voluntad, a la culpa.

¿Hmm? ¿Qué, no lo fumarás? – preguntó Temari abriendo los ojos y enderezándose en la cama, dejando que la sábana se resbalara por su cuerpo con libertad. Shikamaru perdió el aliento, como si fuera un adolescente, como si fuera un niño y por unos segundos sintió como se sonrosaba de manera infantil. Temari lo notó, claro, y sonrió de medio lado, gatuna, mostrando el colmillo, lista para morder su yugular.

Excepto que no lo hizo.

En vez de eso, comenzó a gatear hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de Shikamaru, y con la delicadeza de una hoja que cae a un río en calma, haciendo uso de su gimnasia, se posicionó de forma fina en el regazo del moreno, quien se apoyó en sus manos para darle espacio de hacer su voluntad. Estaban entonces ambos entrelazados como las raíces de un árbol, Shikamaru recargado en sus manos, con la cabeza tirada hacía atrás y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, Temari sonriéndole nocturna, con un par de ojos aquamarina que tanto podían iniciar guerras como terminarlas.

Mejor…- susurró la rubia, mirándolo a los ojos. – Tus labios saben a ceniza una vez que terminas de fumar. Es bastante desagradable… - bromeó Temari, siendo Temari, y quitándole un mechón de cabello que se había colado a su frente, de forma casi maternal.

¿Había mencionado que él también tenía el cabello suelto?

No era como que lo ignorara. Lo negaba, claro, porque era más sencillo, pero no sabía, de habérselo preguntado en voz alta, si en realidad lo negaría. Podía sentirse cada vez más ansioso por verla, por estar con ella así, o de cualquier otra forma; se sorprendía a sí mismo, caminando por Konoha, en aquellas tardes en las la aldea era completamente color dorado mientras bajaba el sol, preguntándose cómo serán los atardeceres en Suna, cómo los vivía ella, que hacía, con quién estaba. Llegó a preguntarse incluso si también estaba pensando en él. No tenía sentido negárselo a sí mismo, porque sería una traición. Se estaba enamorando de la mujer frente a él.

El problema era que la mujer frente a él era Temari. Temari del Desierto, la kunoichi de los abanicos, diplomática indiscutible entre Suna y Konoha. La mujer más aterradora que había conocido. Y ambos habían acordado a esto como una relación no-relación, como viñetas enclaustradas en el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro.

¿Sería demasiado problema si…?

Ante el silencio, la besó. Y la besó porque podía y porque la sensación de sus labios aprisionando los labios carnosos de Temari sería algo que nunca podría estar de más en su vida, porque sabía que era algo que quería, que estaba comenzando a necesitar, y aunque el sentimiento lo asustaba, era obvio que ya no era un niño, ni un adolescente. Era un hombre, y amar a una mujer, aunque fuera tan problemática como Temari no era algo de que estar avergonzado.

Temari cerró los ojos y posicionó sus brazos en los hombros anchos y fornidos de Shikamaru, atrayéndolo hacía ella delicadamente, ambos con manos cortadas y marcadas por el intenso entrenamiento que llevaban en su vida, pero con la gracia suficiente para hacer al otro tiritar.

De un tiempo para acá todas las noches que se encontraban, Shikamaru estaba tentado a decirlo; a confesarse, a decirle que quería tenerla así en su cómodo apartamento de soltero de Konoha, a presentarla oficialmente con Ino y Chouji, con Kurenai, Naruto. A intentar recibir la bendición de sus gruñones y aterradores hermanos, de caminar por Suna tomados de la mano, aún y con el riesgo de que su piel explotara al contacto con el cruel sol, de resbalar por las dunas de arena, de andar por los espesos bosques, todo juntos; pero siempre se convencía, ahogado en el placer del sexo, que sería mejor hacerlo la próxima noche, la próxima ocasión.

Y lastimosamente, hoy no era la excepción.

Temari se separó de él sonriendo, y de manera impersonal se levantó de su regazo, permitiéndole admirar su cuerpo de espaldas, mientras abría la puerta de madera que la guiaba al baño del cuarto donde se hospedaban esa noche. Shikamaru la observó, con una clara erección que ya no le apenaba; la chica se bañaría, porque la lluvia estaba escampando y debía irse pronto. Lo volteó a ver por sobre su hombro, sin imaginarse todos los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza, sonriéndole de forma altiva.

-Tomaré un baño… - sólo avisaba. De ninguna forma pedía permiso. El chico asintió, sin dejar de admirar las curvas de su perdición.

-De acuerdo. Yo…volveré a dormir…- observó las sábanas enredas y vacías, a un lado suyo, y después Temari y su piel dulce desaparecieron tras la puerta. Bastaron segundos en el más inmenso de los silencios, donde sólo la lluvia se escuchaba distrayendo a Shikamaru "…gracias a los Dioses…" de sus sentimientos que justo ahora, y ante la mirada ambigua de Temari hacía el, comenzaban a atormentarlo nuevamente.

Sin embargo, Temari comenzó a murmurar, hundida hasta la barbilla con agua caliente que se evaporaba al contacto con su piel, y esos murmuros, cuando Shikamaru comenzó a agudizar el oído, pudieron aclararse en pequeñas palabras aisladas, hasta que con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa calmada el moreno pudo darse cuenta de que esos murmuros eran estrofas de una canción, y que la chica rubia estaba cantando en la bañera.

Tal vez…Temari estaba cómoda con él. Tal vez podía sentirse más cómoda en el futuro, tal vez Shikamaru estaba realmente cómodo con esa viñeta, un cuarto compartido, una ducha y la libertad de cantar.


End file.
